


ignorance of etiquette

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bodice-Ripper, Breeding Kink, Childhood Friends, Childhood Rivals, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Lady Rey Kenobi, Lord Benjamin Solo, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Marriage Sex, Masturbation, Mention of pregnancy, Obitine, Porn With Plot, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Regency AU, Rivals to Lovers, Semi-Public Sex, Trying For A Baby, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, Wanting to get pregnant, Wedding, childhood enemies, knife play but the knife is for practical purposes not sexual purposes, lots of banter, pulling out, sassy Rey, talks of parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: Lady Rey Kenobi lives a life of pristine comfort and luxury on her family's estate in Chesire with her parents Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lady Satine Kenobi. When they receive word that an old family friend, Lord Benjamin Solo, is coming to visit, Lady Rey is reminded of how he tormented her as a child. She decides that she will prove herself not the same girl she once was in more ways than one.(based on my own twitter prompt)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 68
Kudos: 596





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a prompt/thirst tweet I posted on twitter, which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo/status/1319025218686341120?s=20)
> 
> this was a lot of fun to write, so please let me know what you think of it!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50781907117/in/dateposted/)

“Rey, you must learn to position your hands better if you’re going to be able to complete this song with all your fingers intact.” her mother quipped playfully from the other side of the pianoforte.

“We all can’t be piano prodigies can we, Mother?” she chides back. 

It was another blissful early afternoon at the Kenobi estate in the Cheshire countryside. Rey is the only daughter of Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lady Satine Kenobi, and enjoys the peacefulness of her life on the large manor. She fills her days with pianoforte lessons, reading, drawing and strolling about the gardens, the love of her parents evident as they gently spoil her with love and every luxury she could ever need. It’s a harmonious existence to say the least. 

As she continues her lesson and polite jabs from her mother, the door to the drawing room opens to her father holding a letter in his hand. Rey stands up to greet him as he gives his mother a kiss on the cheek and her a kiss on the forehead. 

“The song is coming along nicely.” he muses with a smirk. 

“Yes, I think she’s nearly there.” her mother remarks, Rey giving her a giggle in return.

“Perhaps you’ll be ready to play in front of an audience.” her father continues. “I’ve just received word that we are to expect Lord Benjamin Solo later this evening. He’s traveling up and down the countryside and would like to pay us a visit.”

“Oh that’s wonderful, Obi! I haven’t seen him since he was a young boy.” Satine said with demure excitement. 

“Solo?” Rey asks almost to herself, barely familiar with the name.

“Yes, darling. The son of Lord Solo and Lady Organa. Longtime friends of ours, but I’m afraid we haven’t seen them in ages. You were perhaps no younger than ten years old the last time we were all together. It would be nice for you and Benjamin to see each other again.”

  
  
“Oh, I do remember him!” Rey exclaims almost in annoyance. “He was several years older than me and would always pull on my ribbons and try to throw my book in the pond.”

“Ah, yes I do remember that.” her mother chuckles. “It was very cute the way you two were always bickering with each other.” 

“Cute is hardly the word I would use to describe it, Mother.” Rey huffs. “I cannot hope to get along with this man. If he is to behave that way as a child, I cannot imagine his behavior as an adult.” Rey states clearly, earning a laugh from her parents. Her father leaves to go make preparations for dinner tonight, her mother retiring their lessons for the day so they can prepare as well. 

-

The sun isn’t too far from the peaks of the hills in the distance when a dark carriage pulls up in front of the manor. Rey watches from the upstairs window as her father and a handful of the household line up to greet this Lord Solo. A tall man emerges from the carriage, his height rivaling that of her fathers as they shake hands. She remembers young Ben Solo as a pale scraggly thing, with large ears and a lopsided smile that she only saw when he successfully tormented her. Otherwise, he very much kept to himself the few times their families had gotten together, so that’s really her only lasting memory of him. It’s been almost ten years since they’d seen each other, would he even remember her? Does she look the same to him as she did as a child? She can’t get a good look on his face, only being able to make out the long dark hair that nearly sits at his broad shoulders. 

He’s dressed in dark colors to match his carriage, a somewhat stoic look on his face as he makes his way to the front door with her father. She quickly looks herself over in the mirror, smoothing out the satin of her sage green corseted gown and pulling up her long white gloves passed her elbows. She begins to descend the staircase, the indistinct chatter from her parents and their guest echoing through the foyer. All eyes ascend on her as she makes it down the last few steps, her gaze finally coming up to meet his.

“Ah, there you are, darling. Lord Solo, may I reintroduce my daughter, Lady Rey Kenobi.” her father beams proudly. From this angle she’s able to see him more clearly, his skin tanned slightly to juxtapose his dark hair and ensemble. His eyes are warm like honey, his lips plump and pink. He’s definitely grown into his features, and albeit her uncertainty around him she cannot deny how handsome he is. He immediately reaches for her extended hand, leaning forward to kiss her knuckle a second longer than what would be customary. 

“Lady Rey…” he begins, his voice deep and rich. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.” 

“If my memory serves me correctly, I’m not quite ready to say the same, my Lord.” she responds with a curt smile and as much confidence as she can muster. 

“ _Rey_.” her father warns with barely any bite to it. She nods a silent apology, a deep rumbling chuckle coming from the young man in front of her. 

“Dinner is ready in the main dining room, my Lord.” her mother interjects softly. “Right this way.” His eyes finally leave hers and she lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, trying to calm herself for this dinner.

Her father takes the head of the large dining table, her mother to his left, Lord Solo to his right and Rey next to her mother. Roasted chicken, potatoes, green beans and gravy are served to everyone, a red wine poured into each respective glass.

“Benjamin, please tell us what you’ve been up to! Lady Satine and I were telling Rey how long it’s been since we’ve seen you.” her father states happily as they begin to eat. Rey tries not to watch him too closely, her gaze flitting up to look every so often as to not seem suspicious.

“Please, my Lord, you may all call me Ben.” he begins, earning a smile from her father. “Well, I suppose I’ve just been managing my family's estates across the country, learning the business side of things through my uncle Luke who I’m sure you remember. Now, I’m just doing a bit of travelling, seeing the sights...meeting new faces.” He pauses to look across the table at Rey, who instantly blushes and looks back down at her plate.

“That’s wonderful, Ben. And your parents, how are they?” Satine asks before taking a sip of wine.

“They’re very well, thank you, my Lady.” he nods with a smile. “Keeping themselves as unoccupied as possible, unless it’s my mother going on about how I’m in need of a wife.” Her parents laugh while Rey momentarily chokes on her wine, quickly averting her gaze from his that is part concern part amusement. 

“Are you alright, darling?” her father asks. Rey nods, coughing into the napkin that was draped across her lap, silently motioning for them to continue. _Goodness, get it together, Rey._ “Well then, Ben, I’m sure a strapping young man like yourself has had no issue with this prospect.”

“On the contrary, my Lord. I’ve actually found it quite difficult to find a suitable woman that meets my…” He pauses again to glance over at Rey. “... _needs_.”

“And what would those be exactly?” Rey interjects without thinking. “Silence, submission, walking behind you while you boast your wealth and success?”

“ _Reyna_.” her mother hisses from next to her. “A thousand apologies, my Lord.”

“No need to apologize, my Lady.” he smirks with amusement before looking at Rey again. Her expression is cold and emotionless as they engage in an unspoken stare down. “To Lady Rey’s point, those qualities can be found a dime a dozen across the country. I have no interest in that. I suppose I’m looking for someone a little bit more... _bold_.” Heat flushes her cheeks as he continues to watch her, Rey looking over to the side to acquiesce their staredown, a deep rumbling chuckle coming from his side of the table. 

Rey tries not to sigh when her father invites Ben to stay the night. He insists so that he could show Ben the stables where they’re breeding their purebred stallions. Ben thanks them profusely, smirking over at Rey who quickly turns her gaze. What is this man looking at her for? Is he trying to get under her skin like he did all those years ago? 

Well she would not submit to him so easily, sure to keep her feet firmly on the ground, even at the prospect of a large attractive man staying only a few doors away from her rooms. That thought alone conjures up several other thoughts about a faceless man with a deep voice cowering over her, touching every inch of her body as he whispers sweet nothings in her ears. Her vivid imagination becomes too much, Rey hastily rubbing the bud between her legs until she finds release. As her eyes flutter shut, she tries not to think about a familiar face.

-

Rey takes a sip of her tea as she flips to the next page of her book, fully enthralled in the romantic tension of the protagonist and her lover. She’s shaded from the spring sun under the blossom tree, her small table and chair perched perfectly in the grass overlooking the rest of the garden. She must be so bewitched by the way the hero kisses her that she doesn’t hear the footsteps approaching. A deep voice clears its throat and her neck instantly snaps up to reveal Lord Solo. He’s dressed in a more casual grey tunic and dark pants, his hair in effortless waves. Rey quickly stands up and bows her head in respect.

“My Lord, forgive me. I didn’t hear you approaching.” she says quickly. 

“Your apology is unnecessary, my Lady. You are clearly captivated by your reading. Please sit.” he ushers with a gentle tone. She moves back to sit in her seat, her eyebrows raising when he joins her.

“My Lord…” she stammers. “It would be rather... _inappropriate_ for us to be seated together like this.”

An amused smirk appears on his face. “Ah yes, the etiquette in these parts is rather old-fashioned, isn’t it? Fear not, it was your mother who told me I could find you here. She said she would send for one of your ladies maid to chaperone from a _respectable distance_.” The last part of his sentence drips from his tongue with such languid sarcasm, like the idea of it is completely preposterous. She quickly surveys the area, eventually finding her ladies maid, Kaydel, about fifteen feet away with a polite smile. Her shoulders relax slightly, as she turns back to him with a sigh.

“Shall I call for some tea?” she asks. Ben quickly shakes his head. “Alright then.” There’s a seemingly awkward yet comfortable pause between them, Rey biting her lip as she attempts to find some semblance of polite conversation. “Did you visit the stables with my father this morning?”

“Yes, I did. It was very enlightening.” he muses with a smile. “I remember when we were younger I would always sneak off to the stables and sit with the horses.”

“So that’s where you always disappeared to.” she smirks. “And here I thought you’d run off to plot my demise, as you so frequently sought it out.”

His laugh is hearty and warm, a small shake of his head causing his hair to rustle in the breeze. “You give me far too much credit, my Lady. I only sought out your demise because it was the most entertaining thing--”

“Entertaining to make a young girl cry?” she snaps quickly.

“Entertaining because you were such a good girl.” he clarifies, leaning his elbow on the table. “You were also so pristine and perfect. It was nice to rustle you up a bit.”

“You say that as though it’s a bad thing, my Lord.” she quips back, taking another sip of tea. “If you’re trying to insult me, you’ll get no such pleasure.” she retorts. “I’m very grateful for the life I live. I am not the child you once knew, nor merely a porcelain doll made to look pretty on the mantel until a man comes along to add me as a property to his home.” His eyes widen momentarily and Rey curses herself for going too far. She’s always had an issue with holding her tongue, that fiery spit of passion coming out at the most inopportune of times. 

“Forgive me, my Lady. It would seem I have unintentionally offended you. I mean no disrespect, but rather an admiration. Like I said, it’s rather old-fashioned around these parts. That’s why my family moved away all those years ago, my father was sick of the rectitude of high society.”

Rey scoffs quietly, finally putting down her book on the table as he continues to talk.

“What I’m saying is that you do everything they expect of you. No danger…no mischief...not even a bit of a bit of real fun. Where I come from, that’s how we enjoy life.” he chuckles. He leans over the table slightly as he continues to stare at her, his lips parting slightly with a smirk. “Doesn’t that sound nice?”

She flounders for a moment, finally regaining her composure to answer his crass comments. “I suppose I could see its appeal. It’s a shame I don’t travel more often, I would be keen to see how the other side lives.”

He pushes his chair a bit closer to her, their knees almost touching through the fabric of their clothes. “I could take you sometime.” he says slowly, leaning even closer. She doesn’t miss the way her eyes trail down to his slightly parted lips before shooting back up. Is he really suggesting this? And more importantly, is she actually considering it? _No_ , she can’t entertain this...it’s wrong—

“I beg your pardon?” she asks, shaking her head as if to clear her ears.

He shrugs. “I was just merely suggesting that you and I travel together, I’m sure your parents—“

“Are you mad?” she states incredulously, standing up from her chair. “On top of our strained history and all this talk of disorderly behavior, I can seldom find a reason why that would be an appropriate suggestion coming from you, Lord Solo.”  
  


“My Lady, I--” he begins, surprised by her outburst.

“I think I will return back inside. It’s clear what too much sun can do to the functioning brain.” she states plainly. Before turning away she gives him a polite nod that doesn’t match the stoic mask across her face. “My Lord.”

She gathers up the skirts of her cotton dress and stomps back towards the house, Kaydel quickly following suit once she reaches her. Once she’s finally in the destitution of her own chambers she lets out a huff. The nerve of this man! To insult her and then proceed to make an incredulous comment as that! 

The small part of her brain that she keeps trying to quell suggests that it’s a wonderful idea, getting to be alone with him as his travel companion, let him show her the world during the day and then warm his bed at night-- Good Heavens what is she thinking! This man is clearly just trying to get under her skin, he probably enjoys flustering young submissive women of society. He will soon rue the day he thought to play those old tricks on Rey Kenobi. He thinks she’s such a good girl? Oh, she knows exactly how to get her revenge.

-

“Tighter.” Rey requests firmly, Kaydel pulling on the strings of her corset. This black satin dress her mother got for her in France is the most alluring piece she owns, and it fits perfectly with her plan to enact her revenge on Lord Solo. The structured bodice sinches her waist as it pushes her modest breasts up from the straight neckline, the skirts cascading down like liquid. She trades her modest satin gloves for black lace ones, allowing her arms to show as well as her décolleté. It’s not scandalous enough to cause her parents concern, but just enough to get his attention.

She ensures herself that the only attention she seeks is enough to cause him to flounder like a bumbling fool over dinner, not for any other more personal reason. Not because she wants him to watch her with dark hunger, or to experience this mischief he keeps going on about...feel his tongue on her skin and his lips on her--

“All done, my Lady.” Kaydel announces, bowing her head and exiting the room. She smirks at herself in the mirror, giving it one last look before heading down the corridor.

The same familiar voices are echoing through the foyer as she descends the stairs, allowing her laced hand to delicately drag along the bannister. Ben is halfway through a sentence with her father when he locks eyes with her, his words trailing off completely. She has tunnel vision as she makes the last few steps down, smirking slightly when he paces to the bottom of the stairs to greet, his thumb gently caressing her knuckle before he places a kiss to her hand. She greets her parents with a smile and nod, an unreadable expression on either of their faces.

“My Lady.” Ben states, offering his arm. She nods with a smirk, taking his elbow and allowing them to trail behind her parents as they walk towards the dining room. “New dress?” he mutters, knowing that they’re out of earshot. She chuckles softly, already preening that her plan is working. 

“Oh, this old thing?” she quips back, faking innocence. “Just a little something I threw together. Do you like it, my Lord?” He clears his throat when they reach the table, Ben holding out Rey’s chair for her to tuck it in. Before he steps away, he leans over on the side her mother can’t see.

“More than you know.” he whispers against the shell of her ear. He disappears before she can even shudder at how erotic his voice sounds. 

Rey is physically unable to focus on dinner, only nodding when she thinks she’s being spoken to and carefully putting food in her mouth. The rest of her brain power is focused on the way Ben watches her from across the table. The way his pink tongue juts out slightly as his plush lips wrap around the fork in his hand...it should be criminal for a man to eat this way. 

Once dinner has been had, Rey dismisses herself to the upstairs library, citing the need to catch up on some reading as an excuse. She doesn’t miss the way Ben’s eyes follow her as she says her goodbyes to her parents, his gaze slowly studying her body as she walks. Her cheeks heat up once she’s finally up the stairs and down the corridor to the library, letting out a sigh.

What exactly is she expecting? Will he follow her in here? Does she even want him to? What will happen if he does? It doesn’t look like she gets much time to weigh these options before the door to the library bursts open, Ben shutting it behind him before pacing over to her.

“ _You_ …” he mutters, his finger pointed in her direction. The next thing she knows he has her pinned against the bookshelf, his palms flat on either side of her head. His breath is strained, his eyes wild and dark. “You attempt to tease me? For my comments this afternoon?”

“You’re very observant, my Lord.” she replies breathlessly, unable to take her eyes off his almost unhinged state. His lips twitch into a smirk. “Just showing you what kind of _mischief_ I’m capable of.”

“Well...I’m glad to know that you don’t dress this way for all of your company. Just me.”

“Don’t think--” she begins to protest, but he presses a thick finger against her lips to silence her. His skin is warm and calloused, and she bites the urge to take the finger in her mouth (where did she get an urge like this?)

“Why don’t we just skip to what we both clearly want, hm?” he mutters, pressing his body even further as if using the hardness in his trousers to prove a point. She gasps at the contact, having never felt, let alone seen, a man’s prick before. It would be a lie if she didn’t expect his to be as large as the rest of his body seems, a fleeting question of if it would even fit--

“My Lord…” she begins, tilting her chin up. “Even if I did want this, it would be highly improper--”

“Propriety be damned!” he hisses, inching his face towards the curve of her neck. She can’t tell if she’s shaking out of fear or arousal, the two feelings almost blending into one. “I want nothing more than to rip you out of this dress, lay you in my bed and have you scream out my name.”

“ _Fuck_ …” she breathes, almost surprising herself for her use of profanity. She rarely ever uses it, especially in front of her parents or guests. But of course it was the first word her brain supplied. He seems to catch this too, an diabolical smile on his face as he looks up at her.

“We can forget this entire thing ever happened and you can go back to being a good girl with your piano, and tea in the garden. Or…”

“Or?”

“You can let me show you how to be _bad_.” The word falls off his tongue like poison, poison that she suddenly has the urge to drink. His eyes watch her intently, trying to gage her reaction. Her eyes widen as her lips part slightly, her chest rising and falling with each breath. He leans a little closer when she doesn’t outright reject him, the softness of his breath just barely against her lips. It’s just one kiss, how bad can it--

They’re lips connect in what she can only describe as a slow flurry, all consuming yet not in the hurried frenzy she would expect out of him. His lips are warm and soft as they take their time against hers, feeling and nipping at her skin as she hums in approval. Rey gasps when his tongue gently pries her lips open, the warm wetness infiltrating her mouth in the most exhilarating way. He tastes of red wine and something savory, his large frame continuing to press her into the bookshelf.

She can’t tell if it's too soon or not long enough when the kiss finally breaks, Rey just now feeling the burn in her lungs from lack of oxygen. His eyes scan over her face, looking for some kind of confirmation. She watches him watch her with her lips slightly parted as she attempts to control her breath. 

“So...what will it be, my Lady?” he whispers slightly out of breath. His sentence barely finishes leaving his lips before she’s pulling him in for another kiss, this one a lot more passionate than the first. His large hands cup her face for a bit before his kisses trail down her throat and collarbones, nipping and licking at the tops of her breasts. “ _Fuck_...you’re so beautiful. Have you ever been touched before?”

“I had yet to even be kissed until a few moments ago.” she replies with a soft smile. His eyes grow wider and impossibly darker, capturing her lips again. “Where are your rooms?” she breathes, her chin tilting up to give him more access.

“No...where are _your_ rooms?” he responds. She pauses and looks at him in confusion. Didn’t he say he wanted to put her in his bed? “I want to go into your room so that every time you lay your head to rest you remember all the unspeakable things I’m about to do to you.” 

She’s at a loss for words, how he can be so crass on his desire to fuck her while also having the nerve to do it in her own room? She appeases him only on the contingency that she knows her room is in the farthest corner of the manor where it’s less likely for them to be heard or caught. Taking him by the hand, she drags him quickly but quietly down the hall, trying not to let her door creak too much before she shuts and locks it behind her. 

He presses her against the door, resuming their kissing as his hands roam as much of her. They feel warm and heavy as they go over her breasts, down her abdomen, around her lower back and up to her shoulders, finally reaching for the ties at the back of her corset to undo them. He quickly struggles with the intricacies of her dress, an amused laugh bubbling up in Rey’s throat. He growls and curses to himself when he doesn’t get the offending garment off in sufficient time.

“You think this is funny, do you?” he mutters.

“Actually, yes I--” she squeaks when he spins her around and presses her front against the door, her face turning to the side to watch as he fishes something from his trousers. The glint of a small knife shines in the pale light, Ben letting out a small chuckle when she gasps. He drags the knife slowly up her spine, Rey feeling the snap of a dozen strings as they come undone from their cuts. “This dress was custom made, my Lord.”

“I’ll replace a thousand times over.” he mutters, bending forward to suck at the back and side of her throat. It successfully distracts her as the last of the strings are cut, Rey suddenly released from her confines with a sigh. He doesn’t give her much reprieve before he’s actually tearing the dress from her frame, pulling it with haste until it finally pools in a halo around her feet. She turns herself around this time, undoing and removing her undergarments herself as he continues to kiss her, his wandering hands causing more of a hindrance than a help. 

“It looks as though we’re horribly imbalanced, my Lord.” she quips playfully, smirking at the awestruck look on his face when he finally sees her nude. He just now notices that he’s still fully clothed, growling to himself as he sheds his own pieces with haste.

“I wish to taste you, Rey. Please allow me the honor.” he whispers against her lips. She doesn’t know what she’s nodding to, but he wastes no time laying her down on the bed and dropping to his knees in front of her. She should feel more uncomfortable about being exposed like this, but there’s something reassuring in his eyes as he kisses up her thighs. She wrongly assumes he would go slow, but when he kisses her there like he’s been kissing her lips she nearly jumps off the mattress. It’s such an odd yet addicting sensation, the simultaneous feeling of his lips, tongue, nose and chin bringing her such intense pleasure. The tickle of his facial hair has her mewling, especially when she looks down to see it glistening with her arousal.

“ _Ben_ …” she whimpers, unable to watch his onslaught. She gasps when she feels a finger breach her entrance, slowly adding to the heady mix of his ministrations.

“You taste _divine_.” he mutters against her skin, adding a second finger as it works in and out of her. She’s unfamiliar with the noises that are escaping her, only that a heat is bubbling in her lower abdomen and nearly at the precipice of release. “Yes, let go, my gorgeous girl... _please_ …”

Her hand slaps over her mouth as she comes, much harder and longer than she ever has with herself. Ben’s fingers and mouth coax her through her orgasm, eventually detaching themselves as he climbs on top of her as kisses messily at her neck. Her hand lazily slides down his abdomen until it reaches the waistband of his breeches that are still on, one of his hands coming up to grab her wrist.

“ _Rey_ …” he breathes. “I know what I said...what I wanted to do with you...but we don’t have to if you’re not ready. I couldn’t bear the thought of--” She will never know the end of that sentence, because instead she pulls him down by the back of his head and kisses him. His hips involuntarily buck into her core, the two of them moaning into the kiss at the friction. 

“I want this. I want to be _good_ for you.” she whispers, cupping his face as her eyes plead to him.

“ _Fuck_...you are. You are already so good for me, Rey. I'm going to take care of you, I promise.” Kissing her again, he shimmies out of his breeches before sliding his hard cock up and down her folds. The tip of him presses into her and she bites her lip hard enough to draw blood. The sting quickly subsides once he pushes further, his cock filling her up like the last piece of a puzzle. “Oh _fuck_...you feel--” He’s interrupted with his own groan when he pulls out and pushes back in slowly.

“ _Please_...Ben…” Her voice is barely as whisper as he picks up the pace, pounding into her with enough force to jolt her breasts with each thrust. His body is balanced right above her, their chests nearly touching as they continue to kiss. She desperately tries to quell her moans and whimpers, but nothing has ever felt this good in her life and she can’t contain herself.

“You have to be quiet, Rey.” he instructs. “Can’t have them hear what a bad girl you are. How their precious and proper little angel is stuffed full of my cock.”

“ _Oh_ …” she breathes, gasping when he hits a particularly pleasurable spot in her. His grin is downright heinous at the discovery, angling himself until he’s hitting it every single time. He muffles her squeaks when he seals his lips over hers again, humming against her skin as they both inch closer and closer to the precipice. His words of encouragement grow more and more incoherent as he bucks his hips at a rapid pace, bringing his hand down to rub the bud she is so accustomed to touching herself. 

The sensation is like a matchstick, throwing her over the edge as she writhes and moans under him. His name leaves her lips like a whispered chant, just like he'd promised it would. It’s almost instantly after her orgasm has settled that he pulls his cock out of her, furiously fisting it until warm ropes of his spend splash atop the skin of her belly. His groans vibrate across the whole room before he collapses at her side, pulling her face to kiss her messily. Their kisses grow more lazily as they attempt to catch their breaths, Rey smirking against his lips as she runs her fingers through his raven locks. They break apart but still keep their faces close, Ben’s eyes roaming over her face in assessment; it’s almost as though he’s searching for some sign of regret in her features. A small smirk on his face must mean he’s pleased to find no such thing, Rey giggling softly as she rests her forehead against his cheek. The last thing she senses before her eyes flutter shut in a dreamless sleep is the warm softness of his lips against her forehead, followed by a whisper of words that she’ll never hear.

-

The emptiness of her bed the next morning would almost have her believe that last night was some hyper-realistic dream, but the soreness between her legs and the dried spend on her belly indicates it was anything but. She tries not to feel a pang of hurt at the prospect of him leaving her bed after she fell asleep, but of course the impropriety of the events last night would only be punctuated with such a thing. She slowly finds the energy to rise out of bed, quickly running a washcloth over her skin and between her legs before Kaydel arrives to dress her for the morning. Her ladies maid is loyal enough to not make a remark about the small bruises that dot her décolleté, instead silently opting for a cream day dress with a much more modest neckline. When her hair is brushed and tended to, she finally makes the venture down the stairs to breakfast.

Did he leave before she could wake to risk further embarrassment? Did he regret their night together? Did her father somehow find out and banish him from the estate? Her thoughts swirl in her head, but her face remains stoic as she enters the dining room. 

She’s surprised to find it empty, the placeware already set but no one sitting in its chairs or food laid out. Goodness, had she really overslept this long? Her thoughts are interrupted when her mother arrives from the other side of the dining room.

“Darling, there you are.” she beams softly. “Come here, your father and I would like to speak with you.” 

Rey nods and silently follows her mother, her mind spinning a thousand miles a minute at all the possible things they would need to discuss. As she turns the corner into the drawing room, she finds her father sitting in his usual arm chair, her mother taking a seat at the armchair across from him and a dark head of hair at the sofa across from them not facing her direction. Her breath hitches in her throat when it turns to reveal Ben’s honey colored eyes, an imperceptible smile on his face. 

“Rey, please come sit.” her father says, motioning to the other side of the sofa that Ben is sitting at. She doesn’t sense anger or trouble from any of the three people sitting, so she silently sits a respectable distance from Ben, trying not to let her cheeks flush with memories of the previous night.

“Father, what is this all about?” she finally finds the courage to say. 

“Well, Lord Solo was planning to leave today to return back home to London.” he begins, smiling at her softly. “However, he pulled me aside...to ask for your hand in marriage.”

Rey would not have been able to contain her gasp even if she had a knife held to her throat. Her eyes widen as she turns to look at Ben, who only looks to her father with a shy smile. She turns back to look at her parents, who both have similar looks of adoration and happiness.

“And...what have you decided upon?” she asks, trying to sound as impartial to the idea as possible.

“Darling, for as long as you’ve been mine you must know that I would never force any such decision on you. I will admit that I was pleasantly surprised at the proposal given your history together.” The room responds in a series of chuckles. “And it would be lovely to be able to join our families in this way. However, your mother and I only care for your happiness. We shall not pressure you in any direction. So...do you accept Lord Solo’s proposal for marriage?”

A few beats of silence pass as she looks between her father, her mother and the man at her side. His gaze momentarily meets hers, a warmth flushing across her cheeks. Oh how he’s grown from that pale gangly boy that would pull on her ribbons into such a beautifully charming man. Her mind flits to a future of warm kisses, laughter across the dining table, moans of pleasure between the sheets. She barely knows this man as he is today and yet she feels a sense of familiarity, that she could find love and comfort with him.

“I do.” she says softly with a nod. Her parents cheer in excitement, the four of them standing up as her mother wraps her in a warm hug, her father shaking hands with Ben with a wide smile on his face. Her mother then goes to give Ben a hug as her father wraps her in his arms and presses a kiss to her temple. Her parents leave them alone in the drawing room to prepare a celebratory brunch, Ben and Rey left to shyly sit together, unsure of what to say. 

“Did you only do this because you took my virtue?” she can’t help but ask. Does he feel guilty and feel as though marrying her is the only way to absolve himself? She’s surprised when he barks out a laugh, turning to face her.

“I really am terrible at portraying my emotions, aren’t I?” he muses. “Rey, I have been smitten with you since I arrived here. To be quite honest, I was probably even smitten with you when we were children. But alas, a young boy’s mind doesn’t really know how to deal with those kinds of feelings which is why I resorted to tormenting you.” She blinks in confusion, trying to figure out what to say. “So to answer your query, _no_ , I did not propose to you because of last night. Although...I can’t help but be overjoyed that it can happen again. Many, _many_ times.”

“You are an impossible man.” she giggles teasingly. He chuckles, shaking his head as he steps a bit closer.

“And you are an impossible woman. We truly make quite the pair.” he quips back, taking her hand in his. 

“We truly do. I trust you are aware that I will not suddenly turn into a silently submissive wife who will be there at your beck and call.”

He chuckles again. “If that is what I wanted, I would not be marrying you. I intend for us to be equals, for you to have as much a say in anything as I do. It is your fiery way of existence that is the basis of your appeal. I do not wish to quell that.” She’s perplexed again, blinking up at him as her lips part slightly. He smiles down at her again, gently cupping her jaw as he rubs the pad of her thumb across her cheek. “In addition...I know how _bad_ you can be, and I intend to see more of it every day of my life.”

She swats him on the shoulder as she gasps in surprised delight, shaking her head at this enigma of a man. Before he can give her a playful retort, she leans forward and plants a kiss to his lips. The two of them melt into it for a moment before Ben quickly pulls apart, searching their perimeter.

“Rey, it’s not exactly proper--”

“Propriety be damned.” she states, recalling his words to her. He balks in amusement, pulling her by the waist until their pressed chest to chest. He nuzzles his nose in her hair before kissing her temple.

“My fiancée is insatiable.” he mutters teasingly, pressing another quick kiss to her lips. She giggles into the kiss, swatting him again and taking him by the hand. They each give each other a knowing smile, walking together into the dining room and into their future. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering "wait michelle, wasn't this a oneshot?" you'd be right! but I ran a poll on my twitter [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo) on which one of my oneshots you'd like to see with a second part and this won!
> 
> i've updated the tags because this is basically porn with very minimal plot, so hope you're down for that 😏
> 
> also please enjoy the manip I made, ya'll know how much I'm a sucker for regency! please enjoy and let me know what you think!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50781732521/in/dateposted/)

She inhales a deep breath, taking in the warm spring air as she stares longingly into her soon-to-be husband’s eyes. He had been rather eager to take her back to his home in Lincolnshire following her acceptance of his proposal, the two of them leaving her family estate to begin the preparations for their nuptials. The three hour carriage ride there had been nothing but passionate kisses and the caressing of skin, Ben finding the rugged terrain rather advantageous for bouncing Rey on his cock. 

She had been a bundle of nerves when they arrived at Naberrie Manor, the two of them being greeted by an excited staff and two excited parents to match. Lord Solo and Lady Organa had been wonderful to her since her arrival, putting her up in one of the deluxe suites of their home for privacy (even if Ben snuck into her bed almost every night), and draped her in new and beautiful dresses as they planned their wedding. Neither of them saw any reason to delay such an occasion, their matrimony to be celebrated barely one month after their engagement. 

The morning of her wedding has been all a blur as she’s bathed and fussed with by various ladies maids working on her hair and skin. She hasn’t gotten to see Ben over the last two days since he left on a hunting stag-do with his mates. And even when he did return, Rey’s parents had arrived earlier that afternoon prior to the ceremony so she was busy with preparations. She’s nothing but a bundle of excitement and nerves as she looks over the large window of her suite down to the garden; it’s been turned into something akin to a wonderland, various flowers and herbs on the chairs and tables that would serve as the reception area once everyone returned from the church. Taking a look at herself in the mirror, her cheeks dusted with rouge, small intricate flowers in her hair, the cool feeling of her ivory dress and gloves against her skin...she’s ready to be married.

The church ceremony is a standard affair, Rey being escorted down the aisle with her father by her side as Ben stares at her with adoration from the other end. The small church pews were filled with various friends, family, and society members eager to see the dashing Lord Solo and beautiful Lady Kenobi wed at last. Ben and Rey had hardly been able to keep their eyes off each other as the clergyman read their vows and promises to one another, Rey wishing she could feel his calloused hand in hers without the barrier of her glove. When he announced them husband and wife, Ben wasted no time dipping his new bride and planting a kiss to her lips, a kiss that may have gone on for a moment too long by societal standards. But to Rey she had only wished it were longer.

-

The soft pianoforte, violin and flute music flow seamlessly with the excited chatter amongst the reception guests in the garden. Ben hasn’t let Rey out of his sight since they became husband and wife, the two of them making their rounds to their guests and thanking them for their well wishes. Although Rey had considered herself a knowledgeable lady of society, she’s quickly realizing that being in Ben’s domain is vastly more different than her own. He mentioned as much to her that day in her back garden, how this area of the country lived life more freely, with no judgement or outdated rules to bind them. Guests danced with such frivolity, drinks flowed with no remorse, and the whoops and sounds of joy rang loud and clear. She couldn’t deny that she was looking forward to experiencing much more of this side of society with her new husband.

“My _wife_ …” Ben whispers to her slowly as they stand amongst guests. One of them is animatedly sharing a story, the attention taken off the newlyweds as they all listen with rapt attention. 

“Yes, husband?” she quips with a playful smile.

“Nothing, I simply love saying the phrase.” he muses back. “Although, now that you mention it, I’m simply dying to ravage my wife in this dress.”

“My husband is insatiable.” she giggles quietly.

“I haven’t seen you in nearly two days, and I sorely missed the feeling of your tight little cunt around my cock.” he smirks, his voice thankfully low enough for no one else to hear. She lets out a soft gasp, turning to meet his dark gaze with her lips parted. Although she can feel that familiar tingling sensation between her legs, she keeps a level face.

  
“I’m sure you and your cock can find it in yourselves to manage until the party is over.”

“ _Oh_...I don’t think that’s possible, darling.” he says wickedly, turning his back away from the group as his hands find her waist. “I think this needs to be rectified _right now_.”

“ _Ben_. What are you--” she’s interrupted by her own squeak when Ben takes her hand and drags her out of the circle and towards the house only a few feet away. Their guests pay them no mind as they continue to drink, dance and talk, the newlyweds nearly running down the corridor to an empty study. As soon as the door is shut and locked behind them, he scoops Rey up in his arms and deposits her on top of the large wooden desk.

“My wife…” he murmurs, taking her lips and consuming them passionately. His hands overwhelm her in their own right, sliding up and down her body as they cup her breasts and squeeze her hips. “ _God_ , I can’t wait to spend my life with you. Take care of you, fuck you every goddamn day. I want to put a baby in you--”

“ _Fuck_ …” she mutters, her gloved hands threaded through his hair.

“Would you like that, sweetheart? Fuck you full of my spend until you are plump and round with my babe? _Our child_?”

“Yes! Please, Ben…” 

He’s a man on a mission as he takes her off the table only to bend her against it until her chest hits the wood. She just now realizes that there's a large window behind the desk, the curtains not fully sheer but definitely not fully solid either. The window looks directly out into the garden where their reception is being held, the thrill of possibly being caught sending an excited shiver up her spine.

"Oh, do you like that they might see you, darling?" he teases has his hands smooth down her back and waist. "That they might watch as their pretty little bride gets fucked by her husband? That she couldn't wait to be fucked full of my come?" All she can do is moan in response, her eyes never leaving the window. The Rey before she met Ben would be abashed at the thought of getting caught doing even something as pure as kissing, but the Rey that is now married to Ben actually gets wetter with the thrill. Hiking up the skirts of her dress, his hands smooth over her round ass and give them a squeeze as one runs down her dripping slit through her undergarments.

“My wife is already so wet and ready for me. You want to give me a baby, don’t you darling?” He pushes the garment down and shoves two fingers in her cunt, curling them as she moans into her folded arms. Rey spreads her legs farther to give him more access as she hears the crinkling of fabric, Ben freeing himself from his trousers. They both groan when the hot tip of his cock begins to slide up and down her folds, Rey muttering desperate pleas.

“ _Please_ , Ben...fuck me. Fill me up with your seed, I want to have your child in my belly--” He presses the tip of himself in her, wasting no further time pushing to the hilt. 

“Oh _fuck_...look at my beautiful bride. Dressed in white like a little virgin, but we all know I’ve had you impaled on my cock more times than years you’ve been on this earth. And you’re still as tight as ever... _fuck_...so perfect and wet all for me.”

She clenches at his words, remembering that fateful night nearly a month ago where she had lost her virtue to him in what was at the time the most passionate night of her life. And now here she is, calling this man her husband as she gets fucked by his perfect cock, begging him to give her a child.

“I can’t wait until your belly is round with our babe. ‘Til your tits are swollen and skin glowing.” he groans through gritted teeth, his pace relentless against her. “Oh how I can’t wait to fuck you even then, make you come over and over again as you bless us with life. I know you’ll take it, won’t you darling? Let me fuck you and fill you up with my come until I know you’re with child? Let the whole world know that you’re mine?”

“ _Please_ , Ben! Yes, I want that. I want it _so_ much, please please please--”

She yelps when he hits the golden spot inside her, and even though she can’t see his face from this angle she can practically feel his wicked smile. Bending himself over until his large body is completely draped over hers, he ruts into her without abandon. Her tits bounce against the desk as he rests a single hand against her breast, not squeezing but just to hold her steady. His lips suck at the exposed skin of her neck, muttering words of praise against the shell of her ear.

“Are you going to come, my little wife? Let me fill you with my spend? Have you go back to our guests with my come dripping down your legs?” His deep husky voice against her skin is like a catalyst for her release, Rey moaning loudly into her arms as Ben continues to thrust rapidly into her. 

It’s usually at this time where Ben would pull out and release his spend into his hand or some other surface, but with all this talk of babies she’s ready to finally feel him coat her inner walls. He mutters a string of expletives behind gritted teeth as he nearly reaches the precipice, calling out his wife’s name as his spend shoots out in hot spurts. She’s a little shocked but also comforted by the feeling, like a missing piece of them is finally complete. 

“ _Rey…_ ” he groans when he's finally spent, turning her head in his hand so he can kiss her messily. After a few moments they finally find the strength to stand straight, Ben readjusting Rey’s underthings as he gives a quick pat to her mound. She winces when she feels their mixed spend drip out of her cunt, but all Ben can do is look on with pride. “We mustn't let any go to waste, darling. Or I’ll just have to keep fucking you until it takes.” he smirks playfully.

“That doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.” she chuckles, helping him to straighten out his lapels. A silence falls over them, Rey’s eyes focused on his chest as she gets lost in thought.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asks softly, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes.

“I just...I hadn’t given much thought to being a mother over the years. I always thought it was such a faraway thing to have to worry about. But here I am, married and wanting to start a family. I can’t help but feel a bit scared, Ben. What if I’m not a good mother? What if I--”

“Shhhhhh…” he coaxes gently, taking her against his chest as he holds her close. “First of all, I think you will be an exceptional mother. Our child will want for nothing, both in necessities and in love. You’ll have me, your mother, my mother, a handful of staff available to help you...but I know that even just on our own we will give that child every ounce of love they deserve.”

She looks up at him with glassy eyes, her plush pink lips parted as she tries to find the words to say. “I love you, Ben.”

It comes out like a whisper, but he hears every word. It’s the first time either of them have said it, and it feels like a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. Ben visibly relaxes as well, letting out a breathy almost disbelieving laugh. Gently cupping her cheeks in his hands, he swipes the pads of his thumbs to stop the few tears that have spilled from her eyes.

“Darling Rey...my sweet beautiful _wife_...I’ve loved you since that first night we shared together. I’m the luckiest man in the world that you’ve chosen me to be your husband, and I will prove to you everyday I deserve it.”

“You always have such a way with words.” she chuckles wetly, shaking her head as she giggles. “I can only hope to find such eloquent ways to profess my love to you.”

“I don’t need your words. Your actions speak louder than the entire English language.” he mutters, kissing her knuckles. 

She smiles, leaning into his touch as she kisses his knuckles back. “Whatever happens, we will do it together.”

He smiles, bright and wide as they meet his eyes. “Together.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course my porn always ends with soft feels 💖
> 
> I really hope you like this little addition, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> here are some of my other wips and recent work if you'd like to check them out!
> 
> wips/multi-chapter:  
> [revolver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723779/chapters/65193259) (E) WIP  
> [an age of charming disasters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019009/chapters/65959744) (E) WIP  
> [deposition in december](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058736/chapters/68741082) (M) COMPLETE
> 
> oneshots:  
> [evermore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466687) (T)  
> [at the edge of my blade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035444) (E)  
> [je rêve de toi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328634) (E)

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this story, you can check out more of my [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/works) works here, as well as follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo)!


End file.
